The Night Sky
by Kumo66
Summary: "This is the holder of the Midnight Ring!" Reborn announced.
1. Chapter 1

_I wonder why Uncle Reborn called me here_, Yoru thought as she walked in her new school, Namimori Middle School. _Is it about mother's ring? Is it about those dangerous people? I'm scared..._ Yoru was lost in thought and did not watch where she was going. -BUMP-

Yoru: I-I'm sorry...

?: hn, better watch where you're going, herbivore, or next time, I won't be as friendly -turns around and walks away-

Yoru notices the arm band around the sleeve of the black jacket that guy was wearing. _The leader of the Disciplinary Committee? So THAT'S Hibari Kyoya? Wow... he's such a jerk... but Uncle Reborn was right, he has a strong aura..._ Yoru continued walking through the halls to her new class.

* * *

-In class-

Yamamoto: Hey Tsuna, did you hear about the new transfer student?

Tsuna was too lost in thought to hear what Yamamoto had said.

_Tsuna: WHAT? There's actually 8 ring holders in the Vongola? But how come we never heard of it until now?_

_Reborn: the 8th ring holder was supposed to be a secret, but because of a certain mafia family, she's being persecuted, and right now she needs our protection. Also, we need her power to defeat this evil, rivaling family._

_Tsuna: what family? who is this 8th guardian? Please tell me more!_

_Reborn: you will hear more about it tomorrow._

"Tsuna... Tsuna! Tsuna!" Tsuna realized that Yamamoto was calling to him.

Tsuna: h-huh?

Yamamoto: are you alright Tsuna?

Gokudera: Juudaime, you've been like this since yesterday! What did Reborn tell you?

Tsuna: o-oh, it's nothing... nothing much...

Yamamoto: alright... if you say so...

Yamamoto and Gokudera returned to their seats as the teacher announced that they have a new student in their class. A girl with long, shiny black hair and a bang covering her left eye walked into the class. She has large, blueish-gray eyes that look as if they can see through anyone's heart with just a glare, and she has a light-skinned complexion. She was wearing a white blouse with a black tie, and a black, buckled skirt with white knee-socks and black boots that reach a few inches below her knees. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sora Yoru. Please take care of me!" Tsuna was stunned by how her smile and voice betrayed her sharp, serious looks. Mostly everyone replied with a "nice to meet you" or a "welcome to our class".

Teacher: you may sit in the empty seat next to Sawada Tsunayoshi -gestures toward the empty seat-

Yoru: thank you, sensei -strides over and sits down while pulling out her workbooks-

**Please review~ ^_^ I'd be happy if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher: Today's lesson will focus on algebra. Please turn to page 27.

Tsuna tried to focus on the lesson, but he feels as if his energy was being drained. He became drowsy and started to fall asleep. Some people near him yawned and became tired, but they stayed awake. _What's going on?_ Tsuna wondered. _This is very unusual... _-yawns-

Teacher: Sawada-san! Since you seem to know so much that you're falling asleep, why won't you answer number 3?

Tsuna: h-huh? Uumm... th-the answer is... is... uuhhh...

Yoru: the answer is 69.18

Teacher: Sora-san, I did not ask you to answer, but yes, that is correct.

The rest of the school day passed by slowly, while Tsuna was busy wondering what had happened that caused him to be so sleepy. Finally, it was time for lunch.

Tsuna: u-umm... I want to thank you for helping me out before, Sora-chan.

Yoru: -nods- and please, call me Yoru, Tenth...

Tsuna stared at her in shock, but before he got to ask how she knew that, she had already left to explore the school. _H-how did she know? Who is she, exactly? She can't be part of the mafia as well! She doesn't seem like it!_ Tsuna was so surprised and had so many thoughts running through his head that he had missed the obvious answer. Yoru on the other hand, was happily looking around the school and she had found a set of stairs leading to the roof. She walked up and gave the door a slight push.

Yoru: wah, It's so cool up here! -leans against the fence- and the view is so pretty!

Hibari Kyoya, the carnivore of the school, woke up to see a black-haired girl exclaiming about how pretty it is up here on the roof and watnot. He was annoyed at the fact that she was ruining his sleep and so he got up and walked over to her.

Hibari: You there! You're ruining my sleep, so why won't you go somewhere else, herbivore?

Yoru: -turns around and faces him- have I ever told you that you were such a jerk?

Hibari: -growls- what did you say?

_He is quite scary, and despite being a jerk... he's sorta hunky,_ Yoru thought.

Yoru: -looks at him calmly- so what if I won't go?

Hibari: then I'll bite you to death -reveals a tonfa-

Yoru: -pouts- fine, I'll go! -walks back to the stairs and closes the door-

_Hn, she's a strange girl,_ Hibari thought. _She's not even scared of me unlike a lot of students here... _And with that, Hibari went back to sleep. Yoru noticed that it's almost time for class again, so she picked up the pace and started to sprint back to class. Luckily, she made it back in time and went back to her seat, waiting for the lesson to start. Tsuna noticed that Yoru had come back, and he decided to ask her the many questions he has for her, but unfortunately, class had begun. _Oh well, I guess I'll have to ask her after dismissal..._

-School bell rings, signaling dismissal-

Tsuna: -gets up and stretches- finally! -turns to Yoru- umm...

Kyoko: Sora-chan!

Yoru: hm?

Kyoko: Hi Sora-chan! My name is Kyoko, and that's Hana over there, it's nice to meet you!

Yoru: -cheeks turn pink from shyness- i-it's nice to meet you too, Kyoko-san

Kyoko: would you like to walk home with us? Maybe go stop by some shops here and there?

Yoru: ah... I would love to, but I have to do something today...

Kyoko: oh sorry... then tomorrow perhaps?  
Yoru: -nods head with a smile- sure!

Kyoko: okay, then see you! -walks out with Hana-

Yoru: -turns to Tsuna- uh, Tsuna-kun, do you know this address?  
Tsuna: -looks at the note she's holding up-

Gokudera: Juudaime! You want to go somewhere today? -looks at what Yoru is holding- isn't that Tsuna's house?

Yoru: ah, it is? Great!

Gokudera: -narrows eyes at her- what business do you have with him?

Yamamoto: Gokudera! Why are you always so suspicious of people?

Yoru: no, it's fine. It's just that Uncle Reborn told me to meet him there.

Gokudera: U-uncle Reborn?

Yamamoto: hahaha, so you're his niece?

Yoru: not really, it's just that he knew my mother well. So will you guys lead me the way? Uncle Reborn said you needed to come anyway.

Gokudera: ch, fine...

All four of them went to Tsuna's house and walked in.

Nana: ah, Tsu-kun! So you've met another friend? I'm so happy for you!

Tsuna: yea...

Yoru: uuhh, i-it's nice to meet you Mrs. Sawada

Nana: no need to call me that! Just call me "mom", okay?  
Yoru: o-okay...

Reborn: so you've come, Yoru

Yoru: ah! Uncle Reborn! I haven't seen you in a while

Reborn: -nods- same. I see you've met Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

Yoru: yep.

Reborn: come into the living room. We're holding the meeting there.

Tsuna: w-what meeting?

Reborn: yesterday, you said you wanted me to tell you more, right?

Tsuna: I-i guess...

Reborn: so I'll talk about it in the meeting -walks into the living room with Yoru following-

Gokudera: come on, Juudaime!

Yamamoto: you wouldn't want to miss it if this is important!

Tsuna: okay, I'm coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna: HIIEEEE WHAT'S HIBARI DOING HERE?

Reborn: He's here because I asked him to be here

Hibari: got a problem with it, herbivore?

Tsuna: -gulps- n-no!

Dino: so how's my little bro doing, hm? -gives Tsuna a noogie-

Tsuna: uhh... fine I guess

Yamamoto: so everyone is here?  
Mukuro: kufufu~ correct

Hibari: hn, I hate crowdings, so you better be quick, or else...-shows a tonfa-

Lambo: -appears with a big smile- hey, is this a party for me?

Ryouhei: nope, this is a meeting TO THE EXTREME!

Dino: so Reborn, would you mind telling us who this young lady is -gestures towards Yoru-

Reborn: -smiles- I'd be glad to. Everyone, this is Sora Yoru, holder of the Midnight Ring!

Tsuna: w-what?

Gokudera: no way!

Reborn: you heard me, she's the 8th Vongola Guardian and she is the owner of the flame that rivals the Sky Flame

Mukuro: oh? A flame that rivals the Sky's?

Hibari: -listens silently in interest-

Ryouhei: but how is that possible! Why didn't we know this before?

Reborn: because the Sora Family was a dangerous secret that was kept until now

Dino: -face darkens- I've heard rumors not long ago, saying that the tenth child is invaluable and if anyone gets their hands on that child, they would become powerful enough to overthrow even the strongest of the mafia families.

Romario: -nods head in agreement- and I've heard that she is being persecuted by a rivaling family of the Vongola.

Yoru: yes, the Stella Family... they are powerful and secretive. That is why you guys rarely or never heard about them. They don't like it when other families mess with their business. They will try to eliminate whoever gets in their way.

Reborn: which is why we need to keep our guards up and protect Yoru if anyone from the Stella Family shows up

Gokudera: but what about juudaime? Don't we have to keep him safe as well?

Reborn: -nods- yes, that too, but right now the important thing is to not let their hands get on Yoru.

Yamamoto: because if that happens

Dino: chaos will begin

Lambo: lambo doesn't like the sound of that -shivers-

Tsuna: don't worry lambo. I'll make sure nothing will happen to any of us.

Mukuro: kufufu~ you can't guarantee that, though

Tsuna: but I will try my best!

Gokudera: if she's that powerful, why do we have to protect her?

Reborn: her flame is too strong. If she uses it, it will give her a lot of unwanted attention, and her being a secret will become well-known.

Yoru: -gives a slight smile- but I will have to use it when necessary

Reborn: okay, that's all for now, meeting's over!

-everyone leaves except for Reborn, Tsuna, and Yoru-

Yoru: anyway, Uncle Reborn, who shall I live with?

Reborn: for now, stay with Tsuna. After a while, you might have to live somewhere else, so the Stella can't find the exact location of where you're staying at.

Yoru: alright... so, Tsuna, can you show me around the house?

Tsuna: s-sure


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna showed Yoru around the house. She seems to be fascinated by every little object. _Wow, so many different things here! This is way better than where I've been staying at! _

Yoru: so where will I sleep in?

Tsuna: umm... there's a guest room next to mine. You can sleep there if you want.

Yoru: sure, thanks! I'm tired, so I'll sleep in for now. Oh yea, can you wake me up when dinner's ready?

Tsuna: okay, but what about homework?

Yoru: ah... I'll deal with it later, don't worry -leaves for the guest room-

Tsuna went to his room and started with homework. He tried focusing, but all he's thinking about is the Stella Family. _What to do... what to do... _"Tsuunaaa!" Haru ran into Tsuna's room with I-pin.

Tsuna: H-haru! I-pin!

Haru: Hi Tsuna! You want to eat some cake?

I-pin: Sorry! I-pin was late for the meeting!

Tsuna: it's okay I-pin. Did reborn tell you about it, though?

I-pin: yes!

Haru: hahi? What meeting?

Tsuna: ah, nothing! Anyway, I'd love to eat some cake right now!

Lambo: -appears into the room- Did someone say cake? Lambo wants cake!

Haru handed out the cake and everyone ate it slowly (except Lambo) to savor the flavor.

Tsuna: this tastes great!

I-pin: mhmm!

Lambo: Lambo wants more!

Haru: -giggles- okay, here lambo

Lambo: yay! More cake!

Yoru: sorry to intrude... I couldn't sleep

Everyone was startled by Yoru's voice.

Tsuna: a-ah! Sorry if we were too loud!

Haru: Tsuna, who is this?

Yoru: no, you weren't too loud, it's just that I had too many things on my mind...

Tsuna: oh, this is Yoru. Yoru, this is my friend, Haru.

Yoru: nice to meet you, Haru-san

Haru: nice to meet you too! Want some cake?

Yoru: umm... sure

Yoru sat down and started eating the cake Haru gave her. Suddenly, Tsuna started to feel drowsy again. _Hm? What's happening? I'm getting tired again... This is just like last time... _Haru felt as if her energy was being drained away._ Hahi? What's going on? I'm so tired all of a sudden... _I-pin and Lambo are starting to fall asleep as well. "Yoru, stop doing that." Everyone turned to the voice of Reborn, and they no longer feel drowsy.

Tsuna: huh? Stop doing what?

Reborn: just now, you all felt tired now didn't you?

Haru: yes, we did. it was very strange...

Reborn: Yoru was draining some of your energy. She usually does that when she's tired, so she can replace the amount of energy she lacks.

Yoru: I-I'm sorry... I couldn't help it since I saw that all of you were so full of energy so I decided to take some...

Tsuna: n-no, it's okay...

Haru: wow, Yoru, you can do that?

Yoru: -nods head- it's one of the few abilities I have

Haru: few abilities?

Tsuna: H-haru, it's nothing! -whispers to Yoru- please don't let anyone else know!

Yoru: why not?

Tsuna: I... I just don't want anyone else to be included in this since it's dangerous!

Yoru: ah, alright -continues eating the cake-

Reborn: anyway, Yoru, can you can you come here for a second?

Yoru: okay -walks out of the room with Reborn-

Tsuna: -finishes the cake- oh Haru, can you help me with some questions for my homework?

Haru: sure thing!

Haru explained happily to Tsuna how to solve those questions while Tsuna follows along. Finally, Tsuna gets it and continues with the rest of his homework while Yoru walks back in to finish the cake.

Tsuna: oh Yoru, what did Reborn tell you?

Yoru: nothing... he just sealed my ring for now -shows the frozen ring-

Tsuna stared at the ring. It was just like the other Vongola rings. It has the shield-shaped front and the three clams on top. Since this is the Midnight Ring, it has a moon in the center with a few stars around it.

Tsuna: so you don't have the Original Vongola Ring?

Yoru: -smiles sadly- no... its power is too great to use, so Uncle Reborn didn't allow me to turn it into its true form.

Tsuna: do you have the Vongola Box Ring?

Yoru: -nods head- he gave one to me recently -wears the frozen ring next to the box ring-

Tsuna: can I see it?

Yoru held up her hand for Tsuna to see. The box ring is in the shape of a bat.

Yoru: I named him Shadow since he's sort of like one.

Tsuna: so do you have the Vongola Gear?

Yoru: yea... but I can't use it since my Vongola ring isn't in its true form

Tsuna: oh yea... so what is your flame's characteristic and ability?

Yoru: its characteristic is darkness. Its ability... well, it allows me to sneak up on people, blend in with the shadows, you know... stuff like that...

Tsuna: that's cool

Haru: what are you guys talking about?

Tsuna: ah, n-nothing!

Yoru: -goes back to her room only to bring back her workbooks- I'm going to start on my homework...

Haru: do you want any help?

Yoru: yea, there's one question that I'm stuck on

Haru left when it was starting to get late. Yoru had finished her homework and is now looking through Tsuna's stuff for fun while Tsuna was trying to snatch away his test papers.

Yoru: why are you so afraid to show your test scores?

Tsuna: n-no reason!

Yoru: is it because you got bad grades?

Tsuna: yea...

Yoru: do you even study before the day of the test?

Tsuna: well, I try to...

* * *

-Flashback-

Lambo: hahahaha! Tsuna look at me! -running around the room-

I-pin: Lambo! Stop it! Tsuna is studying!

Bianchi: Hayato, why won't you try the cupcakes I made?

Gokudera: -is having a stomachache- n-no way! I'm not gonna eat that!

Ryouhei: Tsuna! Join my boxing club!

Yamamoto: -explaining to Tsuna- so this is how you solve this and that is how you solve that...

Tsuna: _how can I study like this? It's too noisy here!_

* * *

Yoru: hmm... I can show you a good place to study if you want.

Tsuna: really? That would be great!

Yoru: -nods head- I'll show you after I come home from walking with Kyoko and Hana, kay?

Tsuna: sure, thanks!

Nana: kids! Dinner's ready!

Yoru: great, cuz I'm hungry! -runs out of the room-

Tsuna: same here -walks out of the room-

Everyone had dinner and went to bed after playing a few rounds of card games.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoru's eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight shines through the window onto her bed. _Another new day, huh? _She sat up and yawned before hopping out of bed to get ready for school. Tsuna on the other hand, woke up from Reborn's slap on the face (ouch) and fell out of bed. He sleepily got ready and dragged himself to breakfast while Yoru is already there eating breakfast.

Yoru: -munch- so did you have a good sleep?

Tsuna: -yawns and sits down- not really... you?

Yoru: slept better than the past few weeks

Tsuna: tha... -yawns- that's great -picks up the chopsticks and starts eating-

Tsuna and Yoru finished their breakfast and walked to school. On the way, they saw Hibari.

Yoru: -shouts- Hi Hibari!

Tsuna: -pales- d-don't do that!

Yoru: why not?

Tsuna: he's scary and should not be bothered with!

Yoru: too late, here he comes~

Hibari: what do you want, herbivores?

Yoru: it's Yoru and Tsuna. anyway, I just wanted to say hi -gives him a smile-

Hibari: -sighs- I take no interest in the actions of a herbivore, so don't bother me -starts to walk away-

Yoru: -pouts- really? So how do you eat? How do you go to the bathroom? How do you sleep? These are in the category of a "herbivore's" actions

Hibari: -stops walking- ...

Yoru: -smiles- I thought so, too. Gotta go to school now, ja! -continues walking with Tsuna-

Hibari stayed where he was. He was at a loss for words, though he kept a calm face. _Hn, that girl..._ Hibari twitched in annoyance as he continues to walk to school after a few moments.

* * *

-In class-

Tsuna: were you crazy? Talking back to him will only give you trouble!

Yoru: -shrugs- I'm as sane as you are and I was doing what I thought was right -smiles- so don't worry.

Gokudera: anyway, Hibari deserves to get talked back at every once in a while, don't you think?

Tsuna: I-I guess... but what if he's gonna attack you?

Yamamoto: oh come on Tsuna, don't be so negative! He probably won't do that!

Yoru: and if he does, I'm ready for it

Tsuna: b-but how can you defend against him? He's the strongest person here in this school!

Yoru: -evil glint in the eyes- I have my ways~

All three of them looked at her curiously and skeptically. Then, they hurried back to their seats as the teacher walked in. Today's math class went by quickly. After that, the girls have home economics while the boys have physical education. _Home economics?_ Yoru thought. _Sounds boring to me... _"Yoru-chan!" Kyoko and Hana walked up to Yoru excitedly.

Yoru: Hi Kyoko! Hi Hana!

Kyoko: Did you hear? We're making curry for home economics today!

Hana: this is going to be exciting! Who are you going to cook for, Yoru?

Yoru: huh? What do you mean?

Hana: after you finish cooking the curry, who are you going to give it to so they can try it?

Yoru: hmm... I never thought of that before... I'll think about it

Hana: okay, tell us when you think of one!

Yoru: sure

Kyoko, Hana, and Yoru walked into the class and waited for it to start. At the beginning of class, the teacher told us everything about curry and then explained how to make it. After that, everyone started to make their own curry while the teacher watches them closely.

Yoru: Kyoko, is this enough spice?

Kyoko: well, it depends on your liking. Why don't you try it out? If you think it's enough then it's enough -gives her a reassuring smile-

Yoru: ah, okay... -sprinkles in some spices here and there and adds some vegetables- hmm... -takes out a mini-dish and tastes it- maybe a little more spicier... -adds some more and tastes it- great!

Hana: wow, that smells great! You cook a lot at home?

Yoru: no, this is one of the few times I actually get to cook, and yours smells delicious!

Hana: thanks! -goes back to cooking her curry-

Yoru: -turns off the fire- I think mine's ready for eating!

Kyoko: mine too! You wanna try?

Yoru: sure~ -tastes it- wow! It tastes so great!

Hana: -turns off the fire for hers- so who do you plan to give it to?

Yoru: -smiles with an evil glint in her eye- Hibari Kyoya

Hana: -scowls- the disciplinary committee's leader? Are you sure?

Yoru: mhmm!

Hana: alright... if you say so...

At the end of class, everyone put their curry onto plates and rushes out of the room to give it to the boys. Yoru, knowing it'll be a while before she finds Hibari, put her curry into a bento box. She smirked as she made a big heart-shaped hole in the rice and poured the curry in there. _This will really get onto his nerves~ _Then, Yoru walked out of class and walked through the halls searching for Hibari. _Hmm... he's not on the roof either... oh, maybe he's in the reception room!_ Yoru walked over to the reception room and opened the door. "sorry to intrude!" Hibari turned from the window to find Yoru standing there with a... bento?

Hibari: hn, nobody's allowed in here except for me

Yoru: well I didn't know that until now~ -smiles-

Hibari: -growls- get out, now or I'll bite you to death

Yoru: -looks hurt- aww... but I made this curry just for you! Pleeeaase try it! Even if you bite me to death, I still won't leave!

Hibari: -glares at her-

Yoru: Pleeeeaaaase pretty pleeeeeaaaase! -begs and whines some more-

Hibari: _how annoying..._ if that's going to make you leave, then fine

Yoru: yay!

Yoru handed Hibari the bento. He accepted it reluctantly and took out the spoon from the pouch attached to the bento. Finally, he opened the lid. _A heart...? _Hibari just stared at the curry, stunned. "Go on! Try it~" Yoru said while fidgeting like a little girl in excitement. Hibari sighed and ate a spoonful of it. _It actually tastes... good... _He ate another spoonful as Yoru began to giggle. "Who's the herbivore now?" Hibari suddenly realized that the curry was full of vegetables, no meat at all. _This was a trick! _"You..." Hibari radiated an angry aura and glared at Yoru once more. Yoru smiled. "Even if this was to trick you, please finish it. If not, it would be a waste of my efforts on trying to make it taste good." And with that, Yoru left the reception room. Hibari got up and was about to throw it into the garbage when he remembered Yoru's words. _"If not, it would be a waste of my efforts trying to make it taste good."_ Hibari stood there in front of the garbage can, debating whether he should eat or throw it out. Finally, he decided to finish it. He was hungry anyway. Yoru was actually standing right outside of the reception room, spying on Hibari. _So, he actually eats it even if I tricked him... interesting..._ Yoru skipped back to class, wondering how to annoy Hibari next time.

* * *

The school bell rings signaling dismissal.

Kyoko: Yoru-chan! So are you going to walk home with us today?

Yoru: yep!

Hana: great! Let's go!

They walked through the streets, and stopped by a few shops along the way. In one shop, there were a lot of dolls and plushies. Yoru fawned over a big, fluffy yellow bird plushie so much that Kyoko offered to buy it as a gift.

Yoru: are you sure?

Kyoko: yep!

Yoru: -smiles cheerfully- yay! Thanks!

Hana: that is one big bird!

Yoru: -giggles- yep! Every night, I'll hug it to sleep~!

Finally, after an hour of visiting shops, they all went home. After putting her stuff away, Yoru brought Tsuna to a really quiet spot in the park, just as she promised.

Tsuna: thanks for showing me, Yoru! I'll be coming here a lot to study!

Yoru: -smiles- no problem~

Tsuna: oh yea, did you try Kyoko-san's curry? It tasted great!

Yoru: mhmm!

Tsuna: so who did you give yours to?

Yoru: -giggles- Hibari-san

Tsuna: w-what? Wow, you must be really brave to do that! or... do you like him?

Yoru: -surprised by this question- well, I never really thought about it... I don't think I do

Tsuna: -laughs- alright, anyway let's go home!

The day passed by without anything bad happening. Yoru went to bed on a happy note, but she was still thinking about what Tsuna had said. _"Do you like him?"_ Yoru never liked anyone in that way before... she hugged her plushie and thought about that for a while. Then, she shrugged it off and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoru yawned. _Why does math class always have to be this boring? _She started to draw random stuff on her notebook on how to annoy Hibari the next time she sees him. She smiled at one of her drawings and couldn't help but laugh. The teacher raised an eyebrow at her while everyone turned to face her. "Sora-san, what's so funny?" Yoru put her hand over her mouth. _Oops... _"A-ah, gomen! It's just that I had something amusing cross my mind, and so I couldn't help but laugh at it." The teacher looked at her skeptically. Then, he went back to writing more questions onto the board. The students went back to focusing on their work. _Hehehe~ it's just that I drew a picture of Hibari walking into one of my traps and then faceplanting!_

* * *

Finally, it was time for lunch. Yoru ran through the halls and up to the roof expecting that nobody would be there, but unfortunately Hibari was just taking a nap right next to the door. _Dang it! If only he sat on the other side, I would've been able to slam the door right into him! Actually, it would've been better if he wasn't there at all so I could set up my trap! _Yoru sighed and decided to set up the trap on the other side of the roof and then lure him there. "Hn, it's you again." Hibari had woken up.

Yoru: why hello there, Hibari.

Hibari: leave. You're ruining my sleep.

Yoru: -ignores Hibari and turns around- I swear... I feel as if someone was watching us just now...

Hibari: -yawns- really?

Yoru: -nods-

Suddenly, a pair of golden knives were thrown at Yoru. Yoru dodged them while Hibari took out his tonfa, ready for battle. "Well, seems as if I found you, Sora Yoru." A boy about the age of 17 jumped in front of Yoru. He has blond hair and slightly tanned skin. He looks like a nice, tall charming guy, and the characteristic that stands out the most is his gold-colored eyes (a trait shared among the Stella family) that look as if they can make a girl swoon in one glance. He is wearing a black tank-top and white jeans.

Yoru: -is unfazed by his looks- what do you want, Ryuu

Ryuu: -gives a dazzling smile- of course, I'm here for you, so why won't you come with me~?

Hibari: -twitch- _the heck is wrong with this guy?_

Yoru: ...no

Ryuu: -does a dramatic pose- but I am so desperate to have you by my side! Please come with me!

Yoru: -monotone voice- no. I dislike you. I already told you countless times before: no.

Ryuu: -still smiling- then I'll have to bring you back by force! -lunges at Yoru-

Hibari: -appears in front of him- since you're the one that's disturbing the peace here, you're going to be my prey -swings a tonfa at him-

Ryuu: -dodges- a weakling like you don't stand a chance against me -throws a punch at hibari-

_A weakling?_ Hibari growled at the statement. He continued to fight Ryuu at a fast speed, but Ryuu began to fall behind and got hit by Hibari.

Ryuu: -smiles as he got up- you're not bad at all, kid

Hibari: hn, don't call me that -charges at Ryuu-

They went at it again while Yoru was sleeping on the floor out of boredom. Hibari successfully hit Ryuu again and again. After a while, Ryuu started to get tired and he grimaced in pain. "Tch, I'll be back soon enough!" And with that, Ryuu disappeared after throwing another pair of knives at Hibari, which he dodged at ease, and another pair at Yoru, which she (somehow) caught. Yoru slowly woke up and yawned. "Is it over yet?" Hibari put away his tonfa without saying a word. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, thanks for fending him off for me!" Yoru hugged Hibari as a thanks (which he thought was annoying) and walked back to class while Hibari just sat down and slept with Hibird perched on his head.

* * *

After school, Yoru quickly went home to tell Reborn what had happened today.

Reborn: so Wakahisa Ryuu, huh?

Yoru: yea, the one with the Mercury/Venus attribute

Reborn: I know.

Yoru: anyway, how come Hibari beat him easily?

Reborn: He specializes in his charming, persuasion, and stealing abilities. His endurance, strength, and defense statistics are low. His speed is okay.

Yoru: -nods- but I wonder why they sent him instead of one of the others who are great in fighting.

Reborn: It's probably because they didn't think that Hibari or anyone else would be there to fight him, and they thought his charming abilities would be enough to get you.

Yoru: he must be really low level at it, cuz it didn't get to me one bit!

Reborn: no, he's actually one of the top fifty people for being able to charm someone no matter who it is. Even men can fall for him.

Yoru: then why didn't he use his abilities on Hibari?

Reborn: he underestimated Hibari in terms of fighting, but by the time he got hit several times and realized that, it was too late. He was already tired and in pain, so he had to leave.

Yoru: he sure is an idiot... thinking he can beat Hibari easily...

Reborn: his intelligence is high, but usually, his confidence and arrogance gets in the way.

Yoru: Uncle Reborn, how do you know all of this?

Reborn: I have my ways.

Yoru: wow... Oh yea, why didn't his charm work on me if he's so great at it?

Reborn: Hmm... that I wonder as well

Tsuna: -walks in- ano... what are you two doing in my room?

Yoru: ah, sorry... it was just that I had to talk to Reborn.

Reborn: Tsuna, you have to be more careful. The Stella made their first move today.

Tsuna: HIIEEE WHEN?

Yoru: at school on the roof

Tsuna: Y-yoru you're okay, right?

Yoru: -blunt- I'm here in one piece so of course I'm okay

Tsuna: -sighs in relief- that's good...

Reborn: and you have to start improving your fighting skills because most members of the family can beat you easily.

Tsuna: eeehhh more training?

Reborn: don't complain -kicks Tsuna under the chin-

Tsuna: -falls backwards from the impact- oww...

Reborn: I'm going to inform the others -leaves-

Yoru: anyway, time for homework! -acts as if nothing serious happened-

Tsuna: -gets up- a-alright...

Later, Gokudera came running into Tsuna's room. "Juudaime!"

Tsuna: g-gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: juudaime! You're okay right?

Tsuna: y-yea, nothing happened to me...

Gokudera: phew, Reborn told me about what had happened today. Yoru, is it possible that you can tell us more about the Stella?

Yoru: -is doing homework so she does not want to be bothered- no

Gokudera: ch! You have to tell us! We need to know as much as we can!

Yoru: no

Gokudera: come on!

Yoru: -ignores him-

Gokudera: -angry vein- you're no help at all!

Yoru: -crickets chirping-

Tsuna: I don't think she wants to be bothered with right now...

Gokudera: hmph!

Tsuna: anyway, can you help me with this question?

Gokudera: ...alright

Haru: -runs into the room- Hi Tsuna! Hi Yoru! Hi Gokudera! You want some cake?

Kyoko: Hi everyone! -sees Yoru- ah, Yoru-chan! It's a surprise seeing you here!

Yoru: -nods and remembers something- oh yea, Kyoko-san, I want play a piece for you as a thank-you for buying me the bird plushie

Kyoko: -smiles- I would love to hear it!

Yoru took out a case and opened it. Inside, it was a black flute with white keys. Yoru picked it up and began to play a soft, soothing tune. It kept getting louder and lower, softer and lighter as Yoru fingers tapped and released the keys. Finally, the tune slowed down and it was the end of the piece. Everyone clapped.

Kyoko: wow, that was great!

Haru: who taught you how to play so beautifully?

Yoru: my mother taught me when I was little

Tsuna: what's the title of the piece?

Yoru: I didn't give it a title

Gokudera: you just made up a tune?

Yoru: I didn't really... whenever I pick up the flute, a melody just comes to me and so I play it

Kyoko: that's amazing!

Yoru: -nods-

Tsuna: anyway, where did you get that flute?

Yoru: Uncle Reborn gave it to me today -whispers- and it can be turned into a weapon, too

Tsuna: -pales- a w-weapon?

Yoru: yep. You'll see soon enough when the time comes.

Tsuna: o-oh... that's nice...

* * *

Yoru finished her homework, and played a few more tunes before Kyoko, Haru, and Gokudera had to leave. At the end of the day, she went to sleep, not knowing that there was a tiny tracker attached to her...


	7. Chapter 7

-Stella Family-

?: So, that is where she is staying?

Ryuu: yes

?: For once, you used that brain of yours.

Ryuu: -smiles- I'll take that as a compliment

?: you will go capture Sora Yoru. This time, the twins will go with you along with some soldiers, so you won't have so much trouble.

Ryuu: which pair of twins?

?: the west division generals (the soldiers are split up in different groups. Each group has at least one general)

Ryuu: -groans- the Star Twins?

?: -threatening voice- you have a problem with that?

Ryuu: n-no...

?: then go already!

Ryuu: as you wish -gives a small bow and leaves-

* * *

-back at Tsuna's house-

Yoru woke up to the sound of birds chirping, expecting that today will be a normal, peaceful Saturday. Unfortunately, it wasn't peaceful.

Lambo: kahahaha look at me Tsuna! Look look! -running around really fast while holding up a pair of... Tsuna's boxers?-

I-pin: bad Lambo! Give that back to Tsuna! -runs around the whole house, chasing Lambo-

Tsuna: h-hey! -turns red in embarrassment and starts chasing Lambo with I-pin-

Yoru: -twitch- =_=|||

Gokudera: -runs into Tsuna's room- JUUDAIME!

Yoru: no need to yell... anyway, he's chasing lambo somewhere in the house

Gokudera: ...okay...

Yamamoto: hi Yoru!

Yoru: hi yamamoto...

Yamamoto: so where's Tsuna?

Yoru: somewhere

Ryohei: -barges in- WHERE'S TSUNA?

Yoru: -angry vein- _this isn't gonna be peaceful at all... _why are you guys here?

Yamamoto: to train with Tsuna!

Yoru: _oh yea... I completely forgot about it..._ so where are you guys going to train?

Reborn: -appears out of nowhere- in the backyard

Yoru: -mumbles- great...

* * *

Yoru watched them train and participated every now and then. After a while, she was told to stop since she kept beating them up every time she participated. (I heard that she used to be a martial arts champion :D) Suddenly, a pair of golden knives were thrown at Yoru (again?). Yoru caught them at ease and sighed. "When are you going to stop throwing knives every time you appear?"

Ryuu: -appears and smiles- never

Tsuna: HIIEEE WHO'S THAT GUY?

Yoru: that's Ryuu from the Stella Family

Gokudera: tch -throws dynamite at Ryuu-

?: -two voices- using dynamite, huh?

-the dynamite fell to the floor, useless-

Yoru: -facepalm- the twins...

Two boys at the age of 15 appeared. One has blonde hair while the other has jet black hair. They both have innocent-looking golden eyes, light skin, short stature, and a childish smile. Both of them were wearing matching sailor shirts and shorts. The blonde-haired boy spoke first with a cheerful voice. "Hi! I'm Luke!" The black-haired boy spoke next with a dark, mischievous voice. "I'm Lorey!" (pronounced: Loree)

Luke and Lorey: we're the Star Twins~!

Yamamoto: nice to meet you!

Yoru: …

Reborn: everyone, don't let them get Yoru

Ryohei: LET'S PROTECT YORU TO THE EXTREME!

Luke: protect you say?

Lorey: I doubt you can do that

Luke and Lorey: because we're stronger than you think and we have Ryuu on our side

Yoru: Ryuu's abilities won't work on me!

Ryuu: but it'll work on the boys over there

Luke: once you have nobody to protect you

Lorey: you're useless

Tsuna: she's not useless!

Ryuu: really? But you are~ why won't you just bow down to me? -gives Tsuna one of his dazzling smiles-

Yoru: Tsuna! Don't let him control you!

Ryuu: go on, bow down

Tsuna: -starts to bow but pauses- I... won't!

Ryuu: oh? I told you to bow down.

Tsuna: I won't! -stands up-

Gokudera: yea juudaime! I knew you won't do it!

Ryuu: impressive~ but not good enough. Don't move!

Tsuna: huh? -stops moving and gets punched by Ryuu in the stomach-

Yamamoto: Tsuna! You... -takes out his sword and attacks Ryuu-

Ryuu: -dodges and gives yamamoto a smile-

Yamamoto: -is caught off guard-

Ryuu: open -kicks yamamoto to the side-

Gokudera: ch! -throws dynamite at Ryuu-

Luke and Lorey: we already told you that won't work -snaps fingers-

-dynamite falls to the ground-

Ryuu: I apologize for having to hurt someone with a pretty face like you

Gokudera: what the...?

Ryuu: -punches gokudera-

Ryohei: so do you like boxing? -charges at Ryuu-

Ryuu: not really~ -gives Ryohei a wink-

Ryohei: -hesitates-

Ryuu: too late! -punches Ryohei-

Yoru: -was standing there the whole time doing nothing-

Ryuu: that was easy! Now, it's time for me to kidnap you~

Yoru: -shivers- over my dead body!

Tsuna: -stands between them- I won't let you get her! -is in hyper dying will mode and fights Ryuu-

-after a while-

Ryuu: -finally gets hit critically and collapses-

Luke and Lorey: -sighs- we knew you couldn't handle this

Ryuu: tch, shut up! -winces-

Luke: our turn! -creates a lot of sparkling stars that blinds and paralyzes everyone-

Tsuna: I can't see... it's too bright!

Lorey: -laughs- too bad~ -attacks Tsuna-

Tsuna: agh! -was thrown to the ground painfully-

Lorey: now time to go get Yoru! -lunges at her-

Yoru: I won't allow you to touch me! -starts absorbing large amounts of energy-

Lorey: huh? -falls to the floor-

Luke: I'm... too tired... -the stars disappear and everyone can see and move again-

Reborn: too much energy is bad

Tsuna: huh? What do you mean? -is back to normal-

Reborn: Yoru's going to blow

Tsuna: EEEHHH? LIKE I-PIN?

Reborn: no, just watch

Yoru had an immense, dark aura around her and she was breathing heavily. Then, she took out her flute and blew into it. A loud, screeching sound can be heard across Namimori.

Tsuna: -covers his ears- AAAGHHH YORU STOP THAT!

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei: -covers ears- YORUUU!

Reborn: -is sleeping-

Ryuu: AGH so loud! I'm going! -disappears-

Luke and Lorey: us too! -disappears after Ryuu-

After a while, Yoru finally stopped and put away her flute.

Yoru: I feel so much better now~ -acts as if nothing horrible happened-

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei: -cannot believe that reborn slept through that-

Reborn: -sleeping bubble pops- Yoru, come over here for a moment

Yoru: okay -walks over to Reborn-

Reborn: -takes out a scissor and cuts off a snippet of Yoru's shirt-

Yoru: h-huh? My shirt!

Reborn: well you don't want this stuck to you forever now do you? -holds up the piece of cloth to show a tiny tracker attached to it-

Yoru: that was on me the whole time?

Reborn: I didn't notice it until today, but at least this wouldn't be a problem anymore -crushes the tracker between his fingers- but since they found out you live here, you have live somewhere else. I don't mean like outside of Namimori, but in another house a bit farther from here.

Yoru: -face saddens- aawww... but I just moved in here... -sighs- if Uncle Reborn says so then I will do so... who shall I stay with this time?

Reborn: you shall stay with the Sasagawa family. you don't mind do you, Ryohei?

Ryohei: no, it's fine! At least I have someone who I can fight and train with!

Reborn: then it's settled

Yoru: alright... I'll go get my things (it's not really a lot)

Yoru got her things and went to Ryohei's house. He explained to his family why she's here (which is totally off) and said that she will be staying for a while. Kyoko was concerned about Yoru, but she was happy that Yoru's able to stay at her home. She showed Yoru around the house, and said that they will be sharing rooms. Yoru dropped off her items in Kyoko's room while Kyoko went to get some snacks.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko came back with cake and tea and set it down onto the table.

Kyoko: here, have some -hands Yoru a plate and a cup of tea-

Yoru: -gives a slight smile- thanks

Kyoko: so what do you think of our school so far?

Yoru: it's fun I guess... _only when I annoy a certain someone..._

Kyoko: -smiles- that's great! Oh yea, did you hear a loud screech earlier today? Now it's all over the news!

Yoru: -chokes on the tea- _oh god... |||_OTL_ what have I done?_

Kyoko: Yoru!

Yoru: I -cough- I'm fine...

Kyoko: are you sure?

Yoru: -cough- yes -cough- but my shirt isn't... I spilled some tea -cough- on it by accident and I -cough- don't have anything else to wear

Kyoko: you can borrow my clothes and we can go shopping for clothes!

Yoru: really? -cough- thanks...

Kyoko went to her closet and took out a cute, pink dress with matching pink shoes and a bow tie. Yoru finally stopped coughing and stared at what she was going to wear. _You... you can't be serious! I can't wear that! It makes me look so... so... _

-after dressing-

"You look so cute!" Kyoko tied the bow onto the back of Yoru's hair. "I'm so glad you fit in it! I outgrew it a year ago and was planning to throw it out, but since you fit in it, I'll give it to you!" Yoru stared at herself in the mirror. _I look so... different from before... _Kyoko giggled as Yoru patted the giant bow behind her head. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Kyoko and Yoru walked through the streets. A red armband that says "Public Morals" (or something like that) caught Yoru's eye. "SKYLARK-CHAN!" Hibari continued walking as if he heard nothing. Yoru ran up to him with Kyoko.

Yoru: hi skylark-chan!

Kyoko: hi hibari-san!

Hibari: what do you want, herbivores?

Yoru: We eat meat as well so we're omnivores!

Hibari: -twitch- I asked, what do you want?

Yoru: I want your body!

Hibari: … -crickets chirping-

Yoru: -blunt- I was joking.

Kyoko: Hibari-san, you're not busy right now are you?

Hibari: no

Kyoko: great! Then come shopping with us! I need help choosing clothes for Yoru anyway!

Hibari: I'm not going

Yoru: -lightbulb- come on! Come with us, please!

Hibari: no

Yoru: pleeeeeaaaaaaaaassseeee

Hibari: no way

Yoru: aw come on! Preeettyy pleeeaaaasseee!

Hibari: I said no!

Yoru: then you won't get back your armband -holds up the armband-

Hibari: -growls- give that back!

Yoru: not until you go shopping with us! And if you make any attempts to get it back before we're done, -takes out a lighter- I'll burn it.

Hibari: _I can't let her burn my armband, and I want it back! _Fine...

Yoru: yay! _Muahaha... I can annoy him for the time being! _

Kyoko: let's go to this shop -points at a clothes shop that says "Cutie Pie"-

Yoru and Hibari: -pales-

Yoru: I don't really want to...

Kyoko: oh come on! I saw some really cute clothes that might fit you! -walks into the shop-

Yoru: alright...

Hibari: I'm staying out here

Yoru: no, since I'm gonna suffer from this, you're coming with me! -drags hibari into the shop-

Yoru and Hibari was blasted with a wave of cuteness as they walked in. Unfortunately, they couldn't handle it and fainted. After a while, Kyoko found them unconscious and woke them up. "Yoru! Hibari!"

Yoru: huh? What?

Hibari: hm?

Kyoko: oh thank goodness you guys are okay!

Yoru: what happened?

Kyoko: I'm not sure, but I found you guys unconscious at the door after I finished buying the clothes. See? -holds up a pink sailor shirt with a red bow tie and a blue skirt-

Yoru: that's what I'm gonna wear to school?

Kyoko: -nods- yep! And I bought a pair of shoes that go well with this outfit!

Yoru: -faints again-

Kyoko: Yoru!

* * *

After a while, Yoru woke up to find someone carrying her. "nn? Kyoko?" "I'm right here. Are you okay?" "yea..." Hibari's voice cut in. "great cuz I'm not going to carry you around all day." Yoru dropped to the ground. "owww... you..." Yoru was gonna say an insult, but Kyoko cut in before Yoru can say it.

Kyoko: you should thank hibari for carrying you

Yoru: but he dropped me and now my bottom hurts!

Kyoko: still, say thank you. Anyway, he did accompany us home as well.

Yoru: -realizes she's in front of Kyoko's house- ah... fine. Thanks hibari. -does not mean it-

Hibari: hn, give me back my armband

Yoru: fine -tosses it to him-

Hibari: -puts it back onto the sleeve of his jacket and leaves-

Kyoko: anyway, I think you should rest for now. You look tired.

Yoru: okay... oh while I was unconscious, did I say anything?

Kyoko: umm... well you did say...

-flashback-

Yoru: -mumbles- I love...

Kyoko: hm?

Hibari: …

Yoru: -shifts a bit- you...

Hibari: -is totally uncomfortable with carrying Yoru-

Yoru: -mumbles some other words that they couldn't catch and then- ...hibari...

Hibari: -shock- … -is ultimately uncomfortable-

Kyoko: huh? Did she just say...?

Yoru: -moans and groans and watnot-

Hibari: -twitch- what kind of dream is she even having?

Yoru: -shifts around a lot-

Hibari: gah, she can't stop moving!

Kyoko: hold her tightly against you then

Hibari: no way!

Yoru: -is falling out of his arms-

Hibari: -catches her- _this... is the utmost annoying thing I ever did in my life..._

Yoru: -after a while, she giggles a little-

Kyoko: -smiles- I think she's having a good dream~

Hibari: …

-end of flashback-

Yoru: -is shocked- I... said "I love you hibari?"

Kyoko: those are the words I caught~

Yoru: -shakes her head- I don't remember saying that at all in my dream since I clearly remember what I dreamed about. So, first of all...

-Dream-

Yoru: -is in a fluffy cloud place- hmmm... where am I? -gasps- A kitty! [I love] kitty cats! -plays with kitty cat for a while- aren't [you] a cute little fellow? -cat goes off somewhere- hm? Where are you going? -falls from the clouds- AAAHHHHH!

-scene changes-

Yoru: huh? Phew, I'm safe!

Hibari: of course you are, herbivore

Yoru: eehh? [Hibari]! What are you doing here?

Hibari: I was just walking around and then you fell out of the sky and I caught you, my little kitty cat~

Yoru: what? -actually has cat ears and tail- EEEHH I'm half cat!

Hibari: -chuckles- how cute -rubs her cat ears-

Yoru: [-moans-] aahh... that feels good...

Hibari: now does it really? -bites one of her ears-

Yoru: nngh... that hurts

Hibari: I'm gonna bite you to death~

Yoru: -shifts- n-no way I'm letting you! -gets out of hibari's arms and tries to run away-

Hibari: -pulls her tail-

Yoru: -does a faceplant and [groans] in pain- ow...

Hibari: here I come little kitty cat~

-scene changes-

Yoru: -sighs in relief- where am I now? -looks around- at least hibari's not here anymore... -a dog appears out of nowhere, tackles Yoru, and starts licking her face- h-hey stop that! -giggles- that tickles! -gets up and pets the dog- when I was little, I had a dog just like you! -plays with the dog-

-end of dream-

Kyoko: interesting dream...

Yoru: -shivers- now that I think of it... IT WAS PERVERTED (in a way)! |||OTL

Kyoko: -smiles- you know, dreams can reflect what you really want...

Yoru: -gasps- you can't be serious! I don't like Hibari! He's a major jerk!

Kyoko: that's why you dreamed of him being nice (sorta) and all~ deep down in your heart, you wanted him to be nicer and whatever else you wanted that was included in the dream!

Yoru: NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Back inside Kyoko's room-

Yoru: -is all gloomy- you can't be serious... I don't like that jerk... why was I half-cat the first place... why did Hibari have to be so nice... -mumbles more questions about her dream-

Kyoko: come on Yoru! I'm sorry if I upset you! But it's not that bad to want someone to be nice! -is trying to cheer her up-

Yoru: -sighs- I think I'll go to bed...

Kyoko: alright... you want to change into one of my sleeping gowns?

Yoru: -nods-

Kyoko: here -takes out a pink sleeping gown- (so much pink...)

Yoru: thanks...

Kyoko: you want me to call you for dinner?

Yoru: -shakes head- no, it's okay...

Kyoko: you sure?

Yoru: -nods-

Kyoko: okay, I'll come to bed later -leaves and closes the door-

Yoru changed into Kyoko's sleeping gown and picked up her plushie. She sat there on the bed for a while, thinking about that horrifying dream scene she had. Finally, she decided to deal with it later and went to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be more peaceful and normal than today.

-Stella Family-

?: Ryuu, you have failed me too much

Ryuu: please, just give me one more chance!

?: sorry Ryuu, but I've given you enough chances. It's time for Hara and Tsuki to take this over.

Hara: we knew Ryuu-nii couldn't handle this~

Ryuu: tch, shut up!

Tsuki: -giggles- now it's our turn!

?: I expect little failures from you two.

Hara and Tsuki: don't worry! We won't make the same mistakes as Ryuu-nii~

?: good. Now go.

Hara and Tsuki: -bows and leaves-


	9. Chapter 9

Fortunately for Yoru, Sunday went by normally. Now, it is Monday... Kyoko dressed up Yoru in the clothes she bought on Saturday and stuck a red bow onto Yoru's hair. Kyoko smiled. "I love dressing you up in cute clothes! It's so fun!" Yoru nodded. "I guess..."

As they walked into class, everyone stopped and stared at Yoru. Yoru uncomfortably walked to her seat and sat down.

Tsuna: good morning, Yoru!

Yoru: ah, good morning, Tsuna...

Yamamoto: -smiles- you look different today!

Yoru: really?

Yamamoto: you look cuter than before~

Gokudera: …

Yoru: thanks...

Tsuna: so what do you think of living with Ryohei and Kyoko?

Yoru: it's okay I guess... at least Ryohei didn't really bother me since he was out training for the weekend. Speaking of training, how did yours go?

Tsuna: ah... I had to climb a mountain instead of a cliff and then I had to practice my abilities

Yoru: sounds fun

Tsuna: it wasn't really... and now I have sores all over my body

Yoru: wow... what about you guys?

Yamamoto: the usual. Watching more of Squalo's videos and then brushing up my own techniques

Gokudera: I thought of new ways to attack the enemy and I made a new type of dynamite

Yoru: wow... what about Hibari?

Tsuna: Dino fought with Hibari yesterday

Yoru: oh...

Teacher: may I please have your attention?

-Everyone becomes quiet-

Teacher: we have two new classmates, Satella Hara and Tsuki.

Two girls walked into the classroom. They are twins, but one has orange, curly hair while the other has straight, silver hair. They both have mysterious, golden eyes and a bright smile. They were wearing the school uniform. Yoru paled as she recognizes who those two are. _Even though they just added an "a" into their last name... it's obvious they're from the Stella Family._ Then, she suddenly felt embarrassed because she was wearing cute clothing instead of her regular, serious-looking clothes. Tsuna noticed that Yoru looked distressed, and wondered why. He decided to ask her later. The one with orange hair spoke first with a light, peppy voice. "Hi, my name is Hara! Nice to meet you!" The one with silver hair spoke next with the same voice, but it sounds a bit more mysterious. "Hi, my name is Tsuki! Nice to meet you!" Tsuki glanced towards where Yoru is and gasped. "Hi Yoru! It's nice to see you here!" Hara giggled. Yoru kept a straight face and didn't reply, but she simply nodded.

Teacher: Hara may sit in the seat behind Yoru while Tsuki may sit behind Tsuna.

Yoru: -pales even more-

Hara and Tsuki: okay! Thanks sensei! -goes over to their seats cheerfully-

After Hara and Tsuki got settled, the lesson started. Yoru felt really uncomfortable with having Hara and Tsuki sitting behind her and Tsuna. She tried focusing on her work, but she couldn't. She kept worrying about what they'll do and what they're planning, especially when Hara and Tsuki enrolled into this school. Suddenly, Yoru felt a sharp tug on her hair. "We're going to play with you for a little while before we get serious~" Hara whispered with a sadistic tone. Yoru paled even more (how pale can she get?). Finally, Hara let go of her hair and continued with her notes. Yoru on the other hand, was thinking about how to avoid Hara and Tsuki during dismissal. _I can't let them know where I'm staying at... gah! But it's so hard to avoid them..._

**_Sorry if this chapter was a bit short X3_**


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently, Yoru was unable to avoid them. They kept following her around school, which gave her no chance to tell Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, or Hibari that the Stella Family had two of their members enrolled into Namimori. Finally, it was time for lunch. Yoru quickly ran into the reception room and shut the door. "What are you doing in here again?" Hibari was leaning against the wall and sipping his coffee.

Yoru: ssshhhh don't let them find me! -hides behind the desk-

Hibari: -twitch- let who find you?

Yoru: the Stella twins! Now shush!

Hara and Tsuki: -opens the door and walks in- hm? Where did Yoru go? -sees Hibari- excuse us but do did Yoru come in here?

Hibari: no

Hara: oh, okay

Tsuki: sorry for troubling you -closes the door and walks away with Hara-

Yoru: -sighs in relief- thank goodness...

Hibari: so why are they here?

Yoru: -shrugs- probably to keep tabs on me and have an easier time trying to capture me -takes out her bento- hope you don't mind if I eat lunch here -starts munching on her lunch-

Hibari: I do mind

Yoru: too bad, I got nowhere else to go -munch-

Hibari: …

After Yoru finished eating, she sprinted out of the reception room and into her next classroom. Luckily, she doesn't have any more classes with Hara and Tsuki, but she's still wary about them. They might try to follow her home after dismissal, so she must find a way to go home without letting them know where she lives. _Wait, what if they put a transmitter on me or something? Oh nevermind, only Ryuu would do something like that... I know Hara and Tsuki have a pet that can follow scents, but they're not allowed to bring pets to school, so most likely it wouldn't be here..._ "Sora-san, will you answer this question?" Yoru snapped out of her thoughts. "h-huh?"

Teacher: please answer question number 10.

Yoru: a-ah... the answer is... -quickly skims through the question- sulfur

Teacher: correct. -goes back to explaining the lesson and watnot-

The school bell rang, signaling dismissal. Yoru quickly told Kyoko that she'll be home a bit later and ran out of the school. She ran through the streets, not knowing where she's going. Finally, she stopped running and found herself at a run-down place. She saw a battered sign that says "Kokuyo". _So this is Kokuyo Land..._ She walked around curiously while kicking some garbage for fun and stopped in front of an abandoned building._ hm... this might be a good place to hide and spend some alone time in..._ Yoru walked into the abandoned building and explored it. Then, she walked into a room that was mostly empty except for a red couch and a small table on the side. She noticed that there was no dust on it. _Seems as if someone else has been using this place..._ Yoru saw slight movement on the other side of the room and froze. _Is that Hara and Tsuki?_ Someone from behind grabbed Yoru and covered her mouth. She became startled and tried to hit the person with her head, but seems as if the person was way taller than her so she hit his chest instead. "Kufufu~ feisty littler girl aren't you?" She suddenly relaxed and began to feel tired. After several seconds, she fell asleep.

Yoru woke up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep, but some part of her was telling her that she shouldn't be sleeping so she reluctantly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a boy with a red eye and a blue eye. He had blue hair and it was pineapple-styled. He was staring down at her with a smile. "So you finally woke up, huh?" Yoru found that she was sleeping on the couch and she looked at her surroundings. It took a while for Yoru to interpret what she saw and heard. Then, she stared back at the boy. "Who are you?"

Mukuro: oya oya. Seems as if you forgotten about me~ I'm Rokudo Mukuro. The Mist Guardian of the Vongola.

Yoru: -remembers she saw him at the meeting- oh yea... if you were an ally then why did you grab me from behind and then make me go to sleep?

Mukuro: -shrugs- because I felt like it

Yoru: -glares at him- are you a pervert?

Mukuro: -surprised- um no...

Yoru: -sits up- what time is it?

Mukuro: well it certainly isn't evening yet. You slept for 2 hours.

Yoru: you didn't do anything funny to me, did you?

Mukuro: kufufu~ of course not.

Yoru: -yawns and looks around- who are they? -points at Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome-

Mukuro: those are my toys

Yoru: so you play S&M?

Ken: -starts laughing- what an idiot!

Chikusa and Chrome: …

Mukuro: of course not. I already told you that I'm not a pervert.

Yoru: -skeptical-

Mukuro: anyway, what were you doing here?

Yoru: running away/hiding from the Stella Twins

Mukuro: seems as if you did a good job of it~

Yoru: anyway, I'm going -gets up and walks away but faceplants after a few steps- owww... -notices a cuff and chain on her ankle-

Mukuro: you're not going anywhere too soon.

Yoru: -starts tearing up and cries- uwaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa

Chrome: Mukuro-sama I think you should let her go...

Mukuro: kufufu~ I don't have to. She's just faking it.

Yoru: waaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Ken: -covers his ears- make her stop already! She's loud!

Chikusa: how annoying...

Mukuro: -pats Yoru's head- there, there~ if it really did hurt then I apologize

Yoru: -continues crying-

Mukuro: interesting... you're really good of an actor, Yoru

Yoru: -stops crying- hmph! Let me go home already!

Mukuro: then why won't you play me a few tunes since you have a flute

Yoru: you're mean! I won't play for you!

Mukuro: oh? If you do, I'll let you go~

Yoru: … -thinks about it- fine -gets up and plays her flute-

Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa: -listening in interest-

Yoru: -finishes after a few minutes- okay, can I go now?

Mukuro: kufufu~ of course -cuff and chain disappears-

Yoru: an illusion... so you fooled me into thinking I was actually chained up

Ken: of course he did! IDIOT!

Yoru: -twitch- you dare call me an idiot... -walks over to him and throws him over her shoulder HARD-

Ken: -shocked- you...

Yoru: I'm not a martial arts champion for nothing -leaves-

Mukuro: kufufu~ so she's really capable of doing it...

Chikusa: doing what?

Mukuro: something special that's works almost like an illusion~

Yoru ran back to Kyoko's house. "I'm back!" Kyoko ran up to Yoru looking very worried.

Kyoko: Yoru, where have you been? I was so worried!

Yoru: umm... I went to the park and then fell asleep there...

Kyoko: -hugs Yoru- I'm so glad you're okay!

Yoru: sorry...

Kyoko: it's alright, but next time, tell me where you're going, okay?

Yoru: -nods-

The rest of the day went by normally. Yoru and Kyoko went to sleep, excited for tomorrow's Home Economics class.


	11. Chapter 11

The day turned out to be a disaster. First of all, Kyoko and Yoru caught a cold, but Kyoko started getting a fever. As Yoru was walking to school, it started to rain heavily and unfortunately, she doesn't have an umbrella, so she ran to school as fast as she can. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and fell into a puddle. _Ouch... now I'm all drenched..._ She got up and continued running. Finally, she reached class, but not on time. "Sora-san, you're late." Her classmates looked up and stared at her. Yoru started to feel her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "G-gomen..." She quickly took her seat and pulled out her workbooks. She tried to focus on the lesson, but her cold was starting to turn into a fever itself since she was still in those drenched clothes. She coughed and sneezed throughout the whole lesson. The teacher finally got tired of it and asked Yoru if she wanted to go to the nurse's office. Yoru quickly declined since she didn't want to miss class. At the end of class, Tsuna noticed that Yoru's face was all red.

Tsuna: Yoru-chan, are you okay?

Yoru: -sneeze- yea, I'm fine

Tsuna: -feels her head- but your head is burning!

Yoru: I said I'm fine! It's gonna go away soon!

Tsuna: but you're drenched from the rain as well, so it most probably won't get any better soon enough

Yoru: don't worry... I said I'm fine

Tsuna: -sighs- alright if you say so...

After a few classes, it's finally time for Home Economics and luckily, Yoru's clothes dried up a bit. Anyway, today's lesson is about sewing, and Yoru planned to make a quilt from the many squares of fabric the teacher put on each table. The teacher went over on how to sew and then left the students to make watever they wanted from the squares of fabric. Yoru took a few pieces and started sewing them together. Every once in a while, she would prick her fingers by accident. After the class ended, Yoru's fingers were all covered in band-aids, but she made a huge quilt, which she thought was worth pricking her fingers for, even if it hurt a lot. Then, she started to get a headache, but she tried to ignore it and continue going to her classes.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Hara and Tsuki were starting to annoy Yoru like hell. So, once again she ran to the reception room and hid under the table until she found it safe enough to come out. She took out her bento and tried to eat her lunch. She stared at it and stared at it and stared at it, but she couldn't eat it. Not when dizziness was getting to her. After a while, she felt her face burn up even more and she was starting to feel really hot, so she removed her shirt just to cool off a bit since nobody was there. Too bad for her, Hibari just opened the door and walked in. "What the..." Just when he was hoping for some peace and quiet, he found Yoru sitting in the reception room, shirt off, and face red. He quickly turned around while Yoru yelped and immediately put on her shirt.

Yoru: seriously, not only you're a jerk, but you're a pervert!

Hibari: well it's not my fault that I didn't know you were half-naked in the reception room. Anyway, I'm the only one who's allowed here.

Yoru sighed in defeat. She was too dizzy to argue. _Guess I need to seriously go to the nurse's office now. _She got up and staggered out of the room. "What's with you today, herbivore?" Before Yoru could answer, she blacked out and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Yoru woke up and found herself in the nurse's office. "When...?" The nurse who was sitting at the desk hurried over to her side. "Are you feeling better?" Yoru nodded.

Nurse: That's good... if Hibari-san didn't find you, who knows what would've happened.

Yoru: was I really that sick?

Nurse: of course you were! You had a really high fever!

Yoru: how am I now?

Nurse: a lot better than before, but you still have a fever.

Yoru: what time is it?

Nurse: well, it's almost time for dismissal.

Yoru: then can I go? I have some important business to do.

Nurse: you can go, but you have to go home immediately. It's still raining outside and you can get sick again if you get yourself drenched again.

Yoru: ah, okay...

The school bells rang signaling dismissal. Yoru decided that she's not going home yet immediately because of Hara and Tsuki. She ran through the rain again, despite what the nurse said, and went to buy some food. Then, she started to run again and reached Kokuyo Land. She quickly walked to the room and sat down on the couch in exhaustion. "Kufufu~ guess you decided to come again."

Yoru: hi pineapplehead! _I found a new person to annoy!_

Mukuro: -twitch- so what brings you here today?

Yoru: this -pulls out the quilt she sewed- it's for you guys if you get cold.

Mukuro: -takes it- kufufu~ why thank you. Seems as if you worked hard -gestures toward Yoru's bandaged fingers-

Yoru: -nods- and I got these for you too -holds up a bag of groceries she bought along the way-

Mukuro: thanks.

Yoru: no problem. -starts coughing again- _the nurse was right... -sighs-_ I have to go so bye for now! -turns around and leaves-

Mukuro: you don't seem to have an umbrella so here -tosses an umbrella to Yoru-

Yoru: -smiles- thanks, but it's just an illusion right?

Mukuro: kufufu~ got that right. So hurry up and go home, it won't last forever.

Yoru: okay pineapplehead~ oh and if you rummage around the bag, you'd find a pineapple in there. I bought that just for you to eat! See you later -starts running back to Kyoko's house-

Mukuro: -rummages around the bag and takes out the said pineapple- … (the pineapple has a smiley face on it and it says "eat me!" :D)

When Yoru got home, her fever was getting to her again. Luckily, Kyoko's fever went away while Yoru was at school. Yoru went to bed and collapsed while Kyoko went to go get dry clothes and make some gruel for Yoru. At the end of the day, Yoru's fever had gone away. Plus, Kyoko had washed her regular clothes and fixed the hole in her blouse. Yoru was relieved that she can wear her regular everyday outfit again instead of some cutesy sailor shirt and skirt. She can finally regain her sharp looks and be able to intimidate Hara and Tsuki. Then, Kyoko held up a white ribbon and said that a bow tie in Yoru's hair would make the outfit look cuter. Yoru sighed. Okay, maybe she won't be able to intimidate Hara and Tsuki, but at least she got her clothes back.


	12. Chapter 12

Hara and Tsuki skipped around their castle, giggling.

Hara: I wonder how stupid she is~

Tsuki: of course we knew that she was hiding in the reception room!

Hara and Tsuki: -laughs- Messing with her is so much fun~!

Tsuki: -suddenly turns serious- but it won't be easy if she sticks around with that Hibari Kyoya...

Hara: -stops laughing- you're right... we have to do something about this...

Tsuki: also, we have to find out where she is currently living at...

Hara: -gasps- I know! We can use one of Ryuu's robots! He didn't use Masha for a very long time, so Yoru most probably won't recognize it!

Tsuki: you're right! That's such a great idea! -giggles- and I know the perfect plan to make her keep it~

* * *

-next day-

Kyoko fussed over Yoru as they went to school.

Kyoko: Yoru... are you sure you feel well enough to go to school?

Yoru: -sighs- yes, I'm fine...

Kyoko: b-but you fell over just after walking a block!

Yoru: really, I'm fine... I just tripped over a rock... please stop worrying about me so much...

Kyoko: alright... if you say so... -gasps- oh, that poor thing!

Yoru: ...huh?

Kyoko: look!

Kyoko pointed to the box in front of them on the side of the street. Inside it was a pink furry animal with small wings and a tail with a furry ball attached to the end of it. Also, it had small furry cat-like ears. It gave a sad, small "piiiii..." and looked at Kyoko and Yoru with its big, teary eyes. Kyoko fawned over the small thing as Yoru just stared at it with a deadpan. _...isn't that one of Ryuu's robots...? _

Kyoko: Yoru, we should keep this animal and take care of it~!

Yoru: ah... I don't think it's a good idea, though... _no... it's more like, it IS NOT a good idea to take it home with us and take care of it. _

Kyoko: why not...? -gives Yoru a sad look-

Yoru: it... it just isn't a good idea...

Kyoko: but... it won't have anyone else to take care of it...

Yoru: I'm sure we can put it up for adoption...

Kyoko: but it might take a long time before it gets adopted...

Yoru: … _p-please stop giving me that sad look... _

Kyoko: please... can we take care of it...?

Yoru: -sighs in defeat- alright... OTL_ I can't refuse her... I guess I'll have to think of some other way to prevent Masha from putting us in grave danger... wait... MASHA IS ALREADY PUTTING US IN GRAVE DANGER. Tch... I'll kill you, Ryuu..._

Kyoko: -smiles happily- great~!

* * *

-behind the bushes-

Hara and Tsuki: -giggles quietly- plan successful!

**I apologize for not updating so long! I was very busy! But now, I'm back! So expect some more updates soon! ^w^**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyuuuuuuu~~~" Masha flew around Yoru through all of her classes in the morning.

Kyoko: -giggles- it seems as if it really likes you!

Yoru: -sighs- yes. It seems as if it really does... _-twitch- more like it's annoying me..._

* * *

-flashback-

Yoru: -runs through the hallways to her next class-

Masha: MASSHAAAAAAAA~~~ WHEEEEEEEE~!

Yoru: -picks up the pace- GO AWAAAAYYYYY

Masha: MASHA DOESNT WANNA GO AWAAAAYYYY

Yoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOO -makes a sharp turn and avoided hitting against the wall-

Masha: !? -hits the wall and created a dent- ...kyuuu _

Yoru: -reaches class and drops onto her seat, exhausted- good... thing... now Masha... can't find... me...

-few minutes later-

Masha: -floats into the room with twinkly eyes- kyuuuuu~

Yoru: _DAMN. NO. NO. NO._

Masha: -sees Yoru- Masha~! -tackles towards her-

Yoru: =_= oh no, not this time. -holds out a fist-

Masha: !? -collides into it and drops onto the floor- #w# …

Teacher: …please see me after class, Sora-san. -clears throat- anyway...

-end of flashback-

* * *

Yoru: -sighs- I wonder why Hara and Tsuki even chose you... from what I remember, you were just one of Ryuu's spy-bots and I already learned how to mess with the data you collected.

Masha: ?

Hana: Yoru-chan... your cookies are burning...

Yoru: -gasps- oh no! I completely forgot about them! -quickly opens the oven and takes the tray out-

Masha: oh no! oh no!

Kyoko: you're going to burn yourself like that!

Yoru: -too late- ! -quickly drops the tray onto the table- ...itai...

Hara and Tsuki: -outside the window watching- what a clumsy girl~ -snickers-

Hara: I don't get how Ryuu-nii had such a hard time catching her!

Tsuki: -sneers- I don't even understand how she's so strong... she's such an idiot!

Teacher: -is treating Yoru's burn- tsk tsk... I'm giving you a bad grade on this...

Yoru: it was an accident!

Teacher: -looks at her sharply- and accidents can lead to something serious!

Yoru: -flinches and looks down- I'm sorry...

Teacher: -sighs- please be more careful next time. -finishes bandaging Yoru's hands and goes back to checking on the other students-

Hana: -nods- the teacher's right, Yoru. Something little can lead to something dangerous...

-Arrows pointing at Masha-

Yoru: yes... I know... -stares at Masha-

Masha: hee hee~

Yoru finished packing the cookies into a white pouch and sighed. "All done..." Kyoko and Hana were also finished. Kyoko's cookies were in a pink pouch and Hana's were in a blue pouch. "Oh come on, Yoru! Lighten up! They don't look and smell THAT bad! I'm sure they taste fine~" Kyoko nodded in agreement. "And despite how bad the cookies are, you put some effort in making them~" Yoru gave them a small smile. "I guess..." _-sighs- I was going to give them to Uncle Reborn, but because of the way they turned out... he's gonna shoot at me..._ (-has happened before-) _Hmmm... I guess I'll give them to Ryohei as thanks for letting me stay with him and Kyoko... _"Kyoko, who are you going to give the cookies to?" Kyoko thought about it for some time while Hana just grinned. "Um... I guess I'll give them to Tsuna-kun... he's really nice and all that you know..." Hana's grin became wider. "Or is it that you like him, hm?" Kyoko gasped and turned pink in embarrassment. "I-it's not like that! He's just a close friend!" Hana giggled. "You sure about that?" "Y-yes, I'm very sure!" "Alright, alright~" Yoru watched them in confusement. "Wait, but isn't liking someone just being happy that they're your friends...?" Hana laughed. "No no no! It's a different kind of like!" Then, she suddenly looked at Yoru seriously. "You never liked anyone in THAT WAY before?" Yoru smiled nervously. "Ummm... w-what do you mean by 'that way'?" Hana sighed. "Oh well... I'll educate you more on that now since it's lunch time..." _Oh right... it's lunch time..._ "Actually, I have something important to do... so I'll pass for now, but thanks anyway!" Yoru ran out of the classroom and through the hallways to the back of the school. _HARA. TSUKI. I WILL GET YOU FOR ALL THIS... and as usual... Masha's right behind me... _

Hara and Tsuki turned around to greet their guest. "Why hello, Yoru~ we didn't think you'd notice us~" Yoru gave them a cold look. "Of course I'd notice you... I can sense your auras for the whole time... and can you explain THIS?" Yoru held up Masha by the tail while Masha just gave tee-hee's with a nervous look.

Hara: Oh, so you enjoyed our little gift, yes?

Yoru: tch... it's more like an annoying pest... and it got me in too much trouble...

Tsuki: Of course it did! Oh poor you! We should have checked if it still had any bugs and malwares from a long time ago!

Yoru: quit fooling with me... I am in a REALLY bad mood right now... -stuffs Masha into her pocket with the cookies and cracks her knuckles- you better be ready for a fight... (Masha: Q^Q)

Hara and Tsuki: -eyes shine with amusement- of course~ we're always ready to kick your ass~

Yoru: hmph, more like I'll send both of you crying back to your boss...

**Things start to get heated up between them~**


	14. Chapter 14

Yoru, all fired up, took out her flute from a strap tied to her thigh under her skirt. (yep. Now the flute is collapsible.) "So you plan to kick our butts with a petty flute?" Hara and Tsuki howled in laughter. "I don't think you can beat our weapons~" Hara took out a golden-hilted while Tsuki took out a silver-hilted sword. "And not to mention, we were the top students in our sparring classes!" Yoru muttered. "Top students? We'll see about that." Yoru placed the flute up to her lips and started to play Mozart's Symphony No. 20. Hara scoffed. "Ha! All you're doing is playing music. What will that do to us?" Tsuki tugged onto her sister's sleeve. "Wait... but don't you feel a slight vibration coming from under us?" Hara's eyes widened. "What?" Pitch-black vines sprouted out from under Hara and Tsuki, but they were quick enough to escape the attack.

Hara: How impressive...

Tsuki: but that alone cannot beat us!

Yoru: then how about this?

She started to play the notes louder and faster, making the vines sprout in a rapid rate and eventually entangling the twins tightly. "!" Then, she ended the melody, causing the vines to tighten and the thorns to dig into their skin. Yoru smiled. "That wasn't too hard... and I think I feel a lot better~" She turned around and started to walk away. "Y-you..." Hara gripped onto her sword until her knuckles went white. Suddenly, her scowl became a grin. "Did you really think that would stop us?" Flames engulfed the vines and burnt them away while Hara and Tsuki gracefully landed onto the ground. Then, Tsuki ran after Yoru and slashed her sword at her, but the slash went straight through.

Hara: what in the world...

Tsuki: !

Yoru: heh... you should've known that you can't get me that easily...

Yoru, now holding a silver scythe with obsidian engravings, appeared behind Tsuki and caught her between her and the scythe. Tsuki, by reflex, gave a back kick, which Yoru dodged easily by jumping back.

Tsuki: hmmm... so that is your weapon... but I thought your family only uses swords...

Hara: -smirks- not keeping your family tradition, eh?

Yoru: that is a secret, only kept in the Sora and Vongola Family~ now, enough chatting. I want a serious fight here. -face turns dead serious-

Hara: araaa, alright, if that's what you want~

Tsuki: we won't hold back any longer!

Yoru: good.

Yoru's eyes flashed bright red for a second and then she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Hara and Tsuki stood back to back and held up their swords, carefully scanning their surroundings. Suddenly, Yoru appeared in front of Hara and their weapons clashed. Tsuki, trying to help her sister, attacked Yoru from behind, but a wall of vines appeared, preventing her form doing so. _Tch... she's tougher than I thought..._ As Hara and Yoru kept attacking each other at an inhuman speed, Tsuki held up her sword and muttered a few words. Then, she pointed her sword at Yoru and a flash of light headed towards her. Yoru, who was too busy fighting Hara, wasn't able to escape in time as Hara jumped way far back, away from the attack.

Yoru: KYAAAAAAA! -drops to the ground, scorched-

Tsuki: -giggles- maybe I overestimated you...

Hara: -sighs in relief- good job, Tsuki... I didn't know how long I had to fend her off... she's fast...

Tsuki: but not fast enough for my spell~

Hara and Tsuki: -laughs-

Yoru: -tapping her scythe on her shoulder while giving an innocent smile- forgetting someone?

Hara: how did you-

Tsuki: that's not possible!

Yoru: -smile becomes wider- what's not possible?

Hara and Tsuki: how did you you recover so quickly!?

Yoru: -shrugs- I just did~ now then... let's continue our fight -slams the scythe onto the ground, causing more vines to appear and attack at Hara and Tsuki-

"!" Hara and Tsuki quickly dodged and cut off the vines. Then, Tsuki and Hara performed a spell together, causing a small explosion of fire and light, disintegrating the vines and burning Yoru a little.

Then, Hara gave her sword a flick and her sword's blade became fire. Tsuki did the same, but her sword's blade became a blade of light. Yoru watched in interest.

Yoru: heh, just like the Sun and Moon... you sisters live up to your nicknames...

Hara: -is called The Lady in Flames-

Tsuki: -is called The Moon's Child-

Hara and Tsuki: -when together, they're called the Twins of the Sun and Moon- (I think that's pretty obvious already, though... =w=)

Yoru: unfortunately, you guys can't beat me even if you tried to combine your powers to do so...

Yoru wagged a finger at them. "Try and catch me~" She disappeared again, but this time, she appeared above both of them and brought down her scythe.

Hara and Tsuki: caught you~

Yoru: !?

Hara and Tsuki jumped away as a seal activated and chained Yoru to the ground._ Ah... this isn't good... I remember that they tried to use this spell on me years ago... I didn't think they'd use it again after several failures... _Yoru kept her grip tight around her scythe and tried to pull out of the chains, but the chains scorched her in retaliation. She gritted her teeth so that she wouldn't cry out in pain.

Hara: you won't be able to break out of that seal!

Tsuki: -giggles- we've been practicing the spell for years until we can finally perfect it just for you~

Yoru: tch... just wait and see! I'll get out of this in no time!

Yoru tried to do use her disappearing and reappearing skill, but that only made the seal burn her body.

Yoru: UWAAAA! _How embarassing..._

Hara: now, we shall give the finishing blow~

Tsuki: bye-bye...

Both of them walked up to Yoru, raised their swords, and stabbed right through Yoru.

Yoru: ! GYAAAAAAA!

Yoru blacked out from the excruciating pain. "Sweet dreams, Yoru..."

**NYUUUUUUU YORUUUUU QAQ I hope she'll survive!**


	15. Chapter 15

Beep. Beep._ Ugh..._ Yoru groaned at the headache and pain she felt all over her body. _Where am I...? that beeping sound is so annoying... and what happened to me...? oh... right... the damned twins... tch... I'll make them pay for this..._ Yoru tried to sit up, but the dizziness she felt when moving caused her to drop back onto the bed. "Yoru-san?" _Who's voice is that...?_ "Yoru-san, are you okay?" _Ah, it's Tsuna..._ Yoru opened her eyes, which felt like they were glued together for some time, and blinked at the glaring lights overhead. She looked over to see Tsuna sitting there in worry, and smiled weakly.

Yoru: Hi Tsuna... and yes, I guess I'm okay... anyway... where am I?

Tsuna: we're in the hospital right now... the doctors said that you'll be fine soon and they were really surprised that you survived those wounds...

Yoru: oh... who brought me here? Where are the twins...?

Reborn: Hibari-san was the one that saved you.

Tsuna: R-reborn! Why are you here?!

Reborn: what? So it's wrong to see how my niece is doing?

Tsuna: n-no...

Yoru: what happened... where are the twins?

Reborn: as I said, Hibari-san saved you, so you are now currently in debt with him.

Yoru: -twitch- _that doesn't answer my question..._ what.

Reborn: -smiles- you heard me.

Yoru: _w-what's with that smile..._ what do you want me to do...?

Reborn: repay his debt, Vongola-style.

Tsuna: -gulps- w-what do you mean by, Vongola-style...?

Yoru: y-yeah... I never heard of repaying someone like that...

Reborn: well now you have. Now go and repay him.

Yoru: b-but how!?

Reborn: I don't know~ you ask him how -turns around and walks out of the room-

Yoru: …

Tsuna: he must be the best uncle you have...

Yoru: mhmm... -sighs- anyway, I better do what Uncle Reborn told me or else I'm probably gonna get shot by him later...

Tsuna: _w-what a cruel punishment..._ uh, yeah...

Yoru: I think I'll do that after I recover...

Reborn: -reappears- nope. You better get your ass out of this room and repay him -kicks Yoru out of the room and into the wall across the hall-

Tsuna: HIIIEEEEEEEE!? Y-YORU-SAN!?

Yoru: -crashes into the wall and created a huge dent- ...ow

Nurse: what in the world are you doing!? Stop causing such a ruckus!

Yoru: I-I'm sorry, it's just that-

Nurse: and look what you did to the wall! I should have you moved into another hospital!

Yoru: -sweatdrops- I-

Nurse: lucky for you, I can't! And I don't trust you by yourself because of what you've done, so I'll have you move in to another room!

Yoru: b-but wait-

Nurse: -pulls Yoru up- follow me, and you better not do anything funny like escaping while we go to the room you're going to move into!

Yoru: -sighs- …

Yoru struggled to follow the nurse because of the wounds and a cast on the leg (ah... man is the nurse cruel o_o). "Hurry up! You're too slow!" "I'm _trying_..." After a while, they reached room 169, and the nurse stopped i front of the door. "Here is the room you will stay in now. I have many other things to do so you go in by yourself." She quickly walked away, leaving Yoru there. "...?" Yoru opened the door and walked into the room. "Sorry for intruding, but I'll be staying here for some- EEEEHH?!" "Hn. So it's you, herbivore." Hibari was sitting in a bed, reading a book. "W-what are you doing here, Hibari-san!?" "Thanks to you, I've had a few injuries and more importantly, my Namimori is damaged." _I guess the school means a lot to him..._ "H-how and what injuries did you get...?" Hibari scoffed. "I fought those two twins because they needed disciplining and I only have some scrapes and a twisted ankle." "Th-then how did you-" "I'm not weak like you, herbivore." "Ah... okay... anyway, I'll be staying-" "You said that already." Yoru felt like she was gonna kill him, but decided that it's better not to. She limped to the bed that was on the opposite side of Hibari's and plopped down onto it. _Oh yeah... I have to repay him "Vongola-style"... _

Yoru: Hibari-san?

Hibari: what.

Yoru: what do you want me to do?

Hibari: ...what do you mean by that?

Yoru: you know, repay you. I owe you since you saved me and got injured as well...

Hibari: I only did that because they damaged my school and it's not good for my school's reputation if someone finds you like that there.

Yoru: _che... you... _-annoyed smile- still... I need to repay you... because I don't like being in debt to someone like you...

Hibari: do you REALLY want to do something for me?

Yoru: _no._ yes...

Hibari: okay. Die.

Yoru: -scowls- no way.

Hibari: what? You asked me what you can do for me and I just answered your question. Die.

Yoru: grrrr... I really hate you! -jumps off the bed (...with the cast...? o_o) and tackles at him-

Hibari: -dodges, pins her to the bed, sits onto her leg with the cast and holds up a tonfa- hmmm... actually, you should become my toy.

Yoru: -flushes- A TOY FOR WHAT!?

Hibari: training... what else? I saw that you have some _average_ fighting skills so you shall become my punch bag.

Yoru: oh... oh... o_o okay.

Hibari: ...perverted child.

Yoru: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Hibari: -sighs- such a naughty child. I wonder where you got those thoughts from anyway...

Yoru: WHO WOULDN'T IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!?

Hibari: what? The fact that I'm on top of you or the fact that we're on a bed?

Yoru: $%*#

Hibari: -smirks-

Yoru: ...can you get off of me now?

Hibari: No, you agreed to be my punch bag and so I'll start enjoying myself right now. -whacks a tonfa at Yoru-

Yoru: -grabs a pillow and blocks-

Hibari: no pillows. -grabs it and tosses it aside-

Yoru: eep... _what have I gotten myself into!? _-idea- -grabs masha out of her pocket (wait, masha was in there the whole time...?) and smacks it in Hibari's face-

Hibari: -twitch- what. is. that.

Yoru: uuuhhh a robot? -pushes Hibari off and scrambles onto the floor-

Hibari: interesting. -gets up and stands in front of her- now let's continue. -launches a set of attacks on her-

Yoru: -struggles to dodge them and gets hit once- agh!

Hibari: why won't you use your special disapearing act? -charges at her-

Yoru: cuz I'm too tired to use my special tricks! -dodges-

Hibari: hn. -jumps in front of her and uppercuts-

Yoru: -gets hit and knocks into the small table- owww... this is totally unfair! I have a cast you know!

Hibari: I have a twisted ankle and I can still walk fine.

Yoru: THEN HOW IS IT TWISTED IF YOU CAN WALK FINE WITH IT!?

Hibari: It's just twisted.

Yoru: …

Hibari: -puts away his tonfa- I think that'll be enough for today, seeing that you're not well enough to fight me right now.

Yoru: -twitch- so you finally notice...

Hibari: -yawns- I'm tired. If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death. And just to let you know, the sound of a falling petal can wake me. (d-does a petal even make a sound when falling!?)

Yoru: ...at least help me get back to my bed before sleeping.

Hibari: no

Yoru: -sticks tongue out at him- fine then!

Hibari: shut up already... do you really want to get bitten to death by me?

Yoru: -sarcasm- why yes, Hibari-_sama_. It's an honor after all -eyeroll-

Hibari: okay then -gets up-

Yoru: w-wait I was just joking!

Hibari: -gets closer with an evil glint in his eye-

Yoru: -covers her head with her arms and prepares to get hit-

Hibari: -picks Yoru up and throws her back onto her bed-

Yoru: ?!

Hibari: just kidding. -walks back to his bed and goes to sleep-

Yoru stared at him as if he's out of his mind or something along those lines, since he was acting waaaay too nice. _...maybe he really is sick._ She looked around the room and realized that it was a mess from the fighting session they had. "now how am I supposed to explain _this_?" Then, Yoru gasped and looked over at Hibari. Yep, he's awake and glaring at her. "U-uhhh... p-please don't bite me to death... especially when I have enough injuries..." Hibari walked up to her. "Kamikorosu." "Eep..."

* * *

-afterwards-

Reborn: it's amazing how you got hurt at a hospital...

Yoru: it's not my fault! -has more injuries than before-

Tsuna: -sighs- _somehow... I feet as if the same thing happened to me before..._

Reborn: and good job at repaying your debt. I'll give this to you as a reward -hands her a band-aid with stars on it-

Yoru: …

Reborn: you'll need a lot of those from now on~

Yoru: =_=" why thank you...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I decided to make a chapter that is... funny I guess... owo) and good thing Yoru was fine... actually, well now she isn't... because Hibari tonfa'd her... ouch... o_o**


	16. Chapter 16

-Stella Family-

?: I have been waiting for some time, yet you two gave me no results.

Hara and Tsuki: -bows- We deeply apologize...

?: and what is with your insolence, you two! I did not tell you to kill her!

Hara: we only meant to capture her...

Tsuki: we did not mean to kill her, but she tried to escape, so we had no choice.

Hara: and that cloud guardian took her away, so we cannot confirm if she is alive or dead

?: I can see that she is not dead. You two are dismissed from this. I will have someone else capture Sora Yoru.

Hara and Tsuki: but-

?: both of you have disappointed me more than Ryuu. At least he made some progress. You two did nothing but fool around!

Tsuki: WAIT! But we have clues to where she is staying at!

Hara: please give us one more chance! We won't fail you this time!

?: ...alright. But you know the consequences if you fail me once more...

Hara and Tsuki: y-yes, of course. -bows and takes their leave-

Ryuu: -smirks- you two aren't gonna be let off easily, you know?

Hara and Tsuki: -glares- we know.

* * *

Yoru: -sighs- I feel so relieved now that I'm out of that hospital...

Tsuna: hahaha... I know that feeling...

Reborn: but you better start watching out, because you never know when Hibari will attack you~

Yoru: QAQ you make it sound as if he's gonna jump me...

Tsuna: -coughs- anyway, let's go to Kyoko's house to tell her that you're all better

Yoru: -nods- okay...

Tsuna, Yoru, and Reborn reached Kyoko's house and knocked. "Kyoko, I'm back!" Silence. "Kyoko...?" They walked into the house only to find that nobody is home. Yoru noticed something on the table and picked it up.

Yoru: a... disc...?

Reborn: hm. -takes it and runs up the stairs-

Yoru and Tsuna: !? W-wait! What is it!?

Yoru and Tsuna followed Reborn to the computer room. "You'll see." He inserted the disc into the computer and an image of Kyoko popped up. "KYOKO!" She was tied up to a chair and unconcious. Yoru slammed her hands onto the table angrily with fury in her eyes. "WHO DID THIS!?" Tsuna placed a hand on her shoulder. "C-calm down, Yoru-san..." Yoru shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Right, sorry."

"Hello there~!" Hara popped up onto the screen. "So it was you!" Yoru glared at her. "I knew it!" Hara feigned surprise and then smiled.

Hara: It took you long enough to find out~ anyway, as you can see, Tsuki and I have captured Kyoko and her family -screen changes to show them, all unconcious and tied up-

Tsuna: -gulps-

Yoru: -grits her teeth- you...

-screen goes back to Hara-

Hara: if all of you are in the right minds, then you'd know what I want.

Tsuna: which is...?

Hara: -rolled her eyes and pointed at Yoru- you. Surrender yourself to us.

Yoru: -narrows her eyes at her- ...fine.

Tsuna: HIIEEEE!? Y-you can't be serious! We should just find a way to save them! Let's-

Hara: -giggles- apparently, it seems as if she is aware of what will happen to them if you disobey

Tsuna: w-what?

Reborn: ...

Tsuna: w-wait, what will happen...? Y-yoru-san, Reborn?

Yoru: -pales- n-nothing... I'll just sur-

Hara: -looks shocked- what do you mean "nothing"!? Of course something will happen to them, Yoru! Don't you remember from last time!?

* * *

_Long strands of silver hair, tainted with red..._

* * *

Yoru: no...

Hara: what do you mean you don't remember!? You SURELY remember what happened to her, right!?

* * *

_A once beautiful white dress, ripped and stained with blood..._

* * *

Yoru: -shivers- n-no...

Hara: oh? Are you sure you can't remember THAT night?

Tsuna: Y-yoru-san, what's wrong...?

* * *

_A black-haired man in a brown trench coat, returning from a meeting to find a woman, dead, on the blue-and-white-tiled floor..._

* * *

Yoru: no...!

* * *

_He turned to the child with fear and anger in his eyes... yelled something..._

* * *

Hara: -laughs- maybe I should remind you...

Yoru: -covers her ears- No! No! Nononononononono!

Tsuna: Yoru-san! -shakes her- Yoru-san!

Reborn: _Yoru..._

* * *

_GET AWAY! NOW! and those were his last words before the child ran away..._

* * *

Yoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**I'm very sorry for not updating in so long! =A=||| I was very busy and I have been in a bad mood a lot! But now everything is back to normal, so I will be updating weekly once again! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Yoru-chan..."_ Mama... I'm s-sorry... It's my... fault... I... should've... "_Shhh... it's alright... everything will... be fine..." _M-mama...? Mama! Mama! Ma...ma... No... You can't... please... NO! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _Yoru-san!_

* * *

Yoru woke up gasping from her nightmare. "Finally! Yoru-san, are you alright?" Tsuna seemed to have been shaking her and calling out to her, trying to wake her up. She sat up and groaned, greeted by the headache that hit her. "Where... are we?"

Reborn: It seems you have teleported us to an underground dungeon. Well, at least it saved us from having to search for where Hara is keeping Kyoko and her family

Yoru: How did I...

Reborn: your powers went out of control as your emotions did. Fortunately, you've landed us at the perfect spot!

Tsuna: w-what are we going to do now?

Reborn: -kicks Tsuna on the head- you should know what we should be doing

Yoru: well... -gets up- let's go look for Kyoko

Tsuna: o-okay...

* * *

As they walked through the dank, dark tunnel, Tsuna looked around wearily while Yoru shivered in disgust. "What in the world did people keep in here!?" She stopped in front of a skeleton and stared at it. "Oh." Its bones were moldy and yellow, some rotten flesh hung from the ribcage, and a few bugs were found crawling out of the eye cavity. Tsuna tugged on her sleeve. "U-uh... I th-think we should move on..." "Ah, right." _Drip. Drip._ The silence was filled with the sound of water droplets. Yoru surmised that they must be near an underground lake or stream. "How long have we been walking? It feels as if we will never find Kyoko... Damn, this is all my fault! I should have stayed with someone else... actually, I should have stayed away from all of you... everyone's lives are at risk just because I have to be kept out of the Stella's reach..." Tsuna put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault... we chose to help you despite the risks, so please don't be sad..."

Yoru suddenly hugged onto Tsuna while holding in tears. "Th-thank you, Tsuna..." Reborn cleared his throat. "Mind you, but we still need to look for Kyoko." Yoru quickly let go of Tsuna. "S-sorry! Anyway, let's continue!"

"Yoru! Help! Tsuna! Someone!" Tsuna stopped and listened to the pleas. "Kyoko-san! We're com-" Yoru muffled him. "Shhh. This might be a trap." "B-but..." Reborn's face grew stern. "Yoru's right. They might be trying to lure us out." "Help! Please! Help us!" Yoru shut her eyes and fought back the urge to run towards the direction of the voice. "HELP! PLEASE! KYAAAAAAA!" _That's it._ Yoru sprinted towards the owner of the voice. However, the owner was not Kyoko, but a girl with bright red hair tied up in a ponytail. She has forest green eyes and freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose. She wore a green tank top, blue jeans, army boots, and black open-fingered gloves."Hello there! Enjoyed it haven't ya? Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know who I am~" Yoru continued to glare at her. "Actually, no I don't." The girl gave a questioning look. "Oh? Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kayori, General of the East Division. I'm also known as The Comet of the generals."

Yoru looked at the ceiling, not paying attention to what Kayori has just said while Tsuna ran up to Yoru and faced Kayori. "What did Hara and Tsuki do to my friends? Where are they!?" Kayori smirked. "Something... maybe if ya have some fun with me then I'll tell you, Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family."

Yoru: -glares- hey, I will also fight against you!

Kayori: awww... but that won't be fair now would it?

Tsuna: er... I'm sorry, Yoru, but she has a point... anyway, don't worry, I'll be fine.

Yoru: hmph… -mumbles- I'm not worried...

Tsuna: -smiles- thanks. Anyway... -eats a pill and goes into hyper dying will mode- let's start.


	18. Chapter 18

Kayori: oho~ I like your spirit! -raises her fists into battle position- come at me, bro!

_Here goes..._ Tsuna took a deep breath and emitted sky flames from his hands. He flew towards her at an incredible speed and launched a kick at her, but his foot went right through her. "!?" "I'm over here!" Tsuna got kicked from the back and slammed into the stone wall. Kayori snickered. "Sorry, did that hurt much?" Tsuna got up calmly and faced her. "I'm just getting started." He positioned himself and let out Soft Flames behind him while Yoru watched in interest. _So this is the X-Burner I've heard about... but since the opponent is Kayori, I doubt it will reach her in time._ Tsuna fires the Hard Flame towards Kayori. However, she appeared at his side and punched him under the ribs. "AUGH!" Tsuna dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Yoru stepped out to help him, but Reborn intervened. "This is Tsuna's battle, so leave him be." "...alright."

Kayori stepped onto his back, preventing him from getting up. "I expected a lot more from you, Vongola." Tsuna gritted his teeth in pain and gave her a resolute look. "As I said, I'm only getting started." He grabbed onto her leg and using a great amount of strength, he flung her across the room. Kayori flipped through the air and landed safely onto the ground. "Hmmm, that wasn't as impressive as I thought, but it sure surprised me~" Tsuna got up and flew towards her, ready for close-combat, but Kayori just stood there smiling. _Why isn't she going to do anything!?_ As he punched her, it had hit him... but a little too late. _This is just an after-image!_ He got hit from the back again and cried out in pain. Kayori gave him a sadistic look. "I love that sound... people screaming in pain, their desperate pleas for mercy..." Tsuna looked at her in the eyes. "You're twisted!" "Oh? Am I?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him hard onto the ground.

"URGH!" Yoru flinched as she watched Tsuna get hurt. "Tsuna... ugh, I can't take it anymore!" She whipped out her flute and charged at Kayori. Kayori saw Yoru in her peripheral vision and grabbed her flute, giving a look of amusement. "What's this? You use a flute to attack? How lame!" She flung Yoru and the flute into the air. "Heh, you'll see soon enough!" Yoru played a chromatic scale and landed onto a huge lion. It had velvety-black fur and a dark blue mane. It's paws are equipped with sharp claws and its blood-red eyes glared at Kayori. "What in the world is that!? Ooooh, I am so afraid!" Kayori exclaimed with a mocking voice. The lion, offended by this, roared and ran towards her. It clawed at her, but it was the after-image. Yoru, who already knows her pattern, turned around quickly and kicked. "Agh!" _Score._ Kayori fell onto the ground and laughed. "Hahaha, so you've noticed..." "Hn, who wouldn't?" "Oh well... I have another trick up my sleeve though~" The lion growled at what was in front of it, several feet away.

Yoru turned around and her eyes widened in shock. Another Kayori. She looked around, and as expected, there were multiple copies of her. "What the..." All of them giggled. "Let's see how well you do now..." "Hmph..." Yoru closed her eyes and tried to focus on them. _It's been a while since I've done this... but I'll try..._ She took a deep breath and tried to "see" their souls. The ones without a soul are the illusions, the one with a soul is the real one. However, there are times when someone is strong enough to "share" their soul or make an illusion of one. _Ugh... it's a bit fuzzy... _Kayori and her copies watched Yoru in amusement. "What are you doing, hm? Are you ready to surrender?"_ Not a chance... _Yoru picked up the flute to her lips. _Since I've found you._ She played a wicked tune and thick, black vines sprouted from the ground under Kayori and wrapped themselves around her. "W-what the! How could you find me!?" Yoru smirked and put a finger to her lips. "Ssshhh... it's a secret~"

Yoru whispered into the lion's ear and it snorted in content. It pawed the ground and charged at Kayori with its jaws wide open. Its sharp teeth snapped down at the vines and Kayori. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed in pain and burst into dust. Yoru jumped off the lion and pet it on the head. "That was a lot easier than I thought... and thank you." She waved her hand and the lion faded away. Yoru walked over to Tsuna and lifted him up. "Tsuna! Are you okay!?" Tsuna groaned and leaned onto her for support. "D-did you defeat her...?" Yoru nodded, but Tsuna frowned. "Something's not right..." "What do you mean?" "My hyper intuition is telling me that- YORU-SAN!" "?" Yoru's eyes widened in surprise as a hand cut through her from the back. Blood stained her clothes and fell to the ground in satisfying drops. "I think it's time for you to take a rest, darling..."


End file.
